Inuyasha and Mizu's gang in Trouble?
by Mizu-Tenshi101
Summary: Its about Inuyasha and the gang meet some new people and they're suppose to defeat Naraku's castle. Will Inuyasha and his new friends be able to defeat Naraku's castle?


A girl named Sora who had black hair, black eyes, thin, tall and was smart went to the federal world because she had this remote portal/time control which made the remote let her go anywhere anytime. So when Sora watched Inuyasha with her friends, she started having this idea of going to the federal world to meet, the half human half dog-demon Inuyasha. By the time she used her remote control, she was in the exact same well Kagome goes to the real world. Soon Inuyasha came in with his testsaiga. Inuyasha wondered why her dress was so similar to Kagome's.

Inuyasha asked,"Who are you!?! Why are you here!?!?! You must be Kagome's friends eh? Time to destroy you with my Testsaiga for the revenge you gave to Kagome!" Sora remember that she can use a bow and arrow to stop his attack. The bow and arrow was similar to Kagome's except it was red and it was much smaller. By the time Inuyasha attacked Sora, Sora got her bow and arrow and aimed on his Tetsaiga. Sora replied,"I'm not Kagome's friend! Seesh! Anyway, my name is Sora and my clothes are my uniform clothes similar to Kagome. I go to the exact same school Kagome goes too! Please don't attack me." So Inuyasha stopped and carried Sora for no reason and went to the village.

Sora said,"Ok guessing Kagome is gone because of the finals she had to study. In my class, we already had the finals before her." Inuyasha said,"Ok. Sorry I attacked you. Even though....." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came to interrupted by accident. Miroku was surprised when he saw Sora. Miroku did his usually pervert thing. (Which I wish not to tell but I think you should know) Sango got mad that before she punched Miroku, Sora punched him ten times for doing it. Shippo, Sango and Inuyasha were laughing so much that they can't stop until Sora stopped punching.

Sora, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were in the village and Sora told everything of why Sora came here, etc. Miroku said,"Oh! Anyway since want to help us in this case we have to figure out? It'll be very good if you helped." Sora replied,"Yeah sure. I'll stay here for a while, since Kagome is gone." Shippo said," The case is that Naraku has this son, since nobody knew til today that Naraku married Kikyo and now they have a son named Sakoi. Naraku is about to give Sakoi all of his powers and Kikyo will give all her powers too. The problem is that there is this barrier where not even Inuyasha can break it. So we have to go to Naraku's castle somehow. Any ideas?"

Sora said,"I do! Since I have this remote control that can make me go anywhere, anytime, I can use it and make it teleport to Naraku's castle without destroying the barrier." Sango said,'That's good. But the problem is that we'll need some more help defeating him." Sora replied," I"ll teleport my friends to going here so they can help us." Inuyasha said," That's really good! We'll start tomorrow early ok?" Everyone agreed.

The next day, Sora used her remote control and teleported her friends. Her friends were Mizu, Asa, Yoru, Bara and Hikari. Mizu has the powers of the water and uses the wand. Asa has the powers of the earth and uses a sword. Yoru has lightning, and her weapon is fists/gloves.Bara has the roses, and her weapon is the whip. Lastly, Hikari has the light and dark, and uses cards. Sora has the powers of wind, and uses a spear and a bow and arrow.

By the time they all came, Mizu, Asa, Yoru, Bara, and Hikari was wondering why they were in the federal world. Miroku tried to do his pervert thing again to the girls, but then Sora, Mizu, Sango, Yoru, Bara and Hikari punched him til he was not ok. Inuyasha and Shippo laugh like crazy. Sora explained everything to them so her friends know exactly what happened.

Sora and the gang were teleported to Naraku. When they were in Naraku's castle, Sora,Mizu,Yoru and Asa were together. While Inuyasha Miroku,Sango,Shippo were on another area in Naraku's castle. Bara and Hikari were in a maze which is somewhere near Naraku. Sora asked,"Where is everyone else?" Sora and the gang looked around but found wondered. Asa said," Can we just beat that Naraku dude to be happy? Anyway, Miroku said he was going to give us a lot of money of helping. Since Naraku has a basement that is full of gold. YES!" Sora and the gang were in a room full of traps. Each square in the floor was either safe or a trap.

Yoru used her lighting of gloves on the floor and the squares that had traps were all opened. Sora and the gang were surprised that all the squares with traps opened, but all the traps started. There was a wall full of spikes so Sora and the gang ran and survive and went to the next door which was a dark room. Naraku, who was looking and Sora and the gang in a safe place was surprised that Inuyasha invited friends. Naraku wispered,"Hm. ... these human beings have weird weapons. They passed my first obstacle. HAHAHA! em.... I'll go to Inuyasha's area to figure out what is happening." So Naraku disappeared and went to Inuyasha's area.

Sora and the gang were in the maze. While Sora and the gang were in the trap room, Inuyasha and the gang were in an area that was a room with walls. Miroku wondered why they were in a room. Shippo by accident, pressed one of the blocks in the room and an earth demon came out and said," I smell some human blood and a half dog demon blood. Yummy...... My name is Chikiuara. Ah. ... its so good. I need to eat them!" Shippo exclaimed,"Wha---? Go Inuyasha and Miroku defeat the earth demon!" Inuyasha transformed his testsaiga and Inuyasha and Miroku attacked the monster like they were crazy.

Chikiuara said,"Haha! I really want to eat them! Plus they are too weak. Which is good for me since these people that are attacking look very delicious!" Miroku said to Sango, "Click on every block and the wall and I hope you find it while Inuyasha and I defeat him and the other monster the wall has." So Sango and Shippo touched every block in the wall (there was around 300). Everytime Sango and/or Shippo touches the wrong block a new monster comes. Two hundred and ninety-nine demons came and Inuyasha exclaimed to Sango and Shippo,"Get the right one! These monsters are driving me mad! Please get the right switch fast!" Inuyasha used his wind scar on the two hundred and ninety-eight monsters.

Sango and Shippo finally found the right one and the wall that blocked the demons was closed and the wall behind Shippo was opened and they got out and were in a room that was dark. Naraku saw the fight and whispered to himself ,"Heh ... they were just lucky for now. I still have a surprise they don't know. I'll go to Bara and that Hikari girl soon after I tell Inuyasha and his buddies something." In the room Naraku's voice was heard in the room Inuyasha and the gang are. Naraku said," HAHA! You wimps. I made that room so easy for you! Anyway this room you'll just have to wait. If you go any farther, you'll get more demons coming." Inuyasha didn't believe Naraku and went straight and monsters came in. Inuyasha used his wind scar but five hundred monsters came in again. So Inuyasha gave up and waited while the Miroku,Sango,Shippo were waiting too.

Bara and Hikari were in a maze and Bara said,"How can we get out of this maze?" Hikari replied," uh. ... dunno. Inuyasha is mines still!" Bara said," Oh yeah. I can use my flying skills and get on top and find a way out."So Bara's whip was transformed into a wand. The wand made her fly. Bara was shouting Hikari the direction to get out of the maze. Bara shouted,"From what I can tell you, I'll be waiting in the barrier area because they are monsters in there after I'm done giving you some directions that will lead there." Hikari agreed. Bara shouted," Go 5 step to the right. Then straight two steps. Then use your cards on the wall on your left so you can be at least half way to the maze." So Hikari followed Bara's direction and by the time Hikari was on the wall, a monster came in and she used her card seal to remove the monster and it disappeared. Hikari then use her circle of cards seal on the wall and the wall disappeared.

Bara said,"Go straight ten steps and go right and we'll both meet in there ok?" Hikari agreed. Bara went all the way to the barrier area and waited for Hikari. Hikari was running to go to the barrier area. They were both in the barrier area. Hikari said," Since I can use cards, I'll use my unlock barrier card skill on the barrier." So Hikari used her circle of cards seal again but failed. Bara said," I think I know how to get out of that barrier. Hikari, use your card seal on it after I use my roses whip. The roses on the whip should remove the barrier for a while. But with your card seal skill, the barrier will open with a big empty space and both of us run as fast as we can ok?" Hikari said,"Yup."

Bara then used her roses whip skill on the barrier and it left a small area that is about the size of a basketball. Hikari then used the circle of cards seal on it and the hole was bigger and Bara and Hikari run and survived. Then Bara and Hikari were on the exact same room Inuyasha and the gang were. Hikari said," I love you Inuyasha!" Bara interrupted and said," Sango, do you know where Sora and the gang are?" Sango nodded. Then Sora and the gang run and found them. Naraku said,"Finally all of you are here. Perfect. Now you'll have to defeat my team of demon puppets to come to me!"

Nine hundred demons came and Inuyasha exclaimed," How in the world did Naraku get like around nine hundred demons in this area? Seesh!" Mizu and Asa were attacking two hundred out of nine hundred demons, while Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango attacked three hundred out of the seven hundred. Yoru, Bara and Hikari defeated the rest of the four hundred. Sora saw Naraku and was chasing him the whole entire time to defeat him but failed. Naraku said," HAHA! I'll go easy on you this time! I'll give you the basement key and that you already killed my son. I didn't like him anyway. Kikyo is still alive. I just made that joke to see if Inuyasha would come, but his new buddies came to help too eh?" Inuyasha got mad and shouted,"I"ll defeat you Naraku!" Then Inuyasha used wind scar on Naraku but missed.

Instead there was a key. By the time everyone looked at the key, everyone was teleported to the basement and stole all the gold Naraku had. Miroku said,"Thanks everyone." Inuyasha said," Thanks too. Anyway, Sora tell Kagome that I like her and that I'm ok." Sora said,"Ok. Got it." So everyone stole everything in the basement and spilt the gold equally. Sora and the gang went back to the world and Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo said byes to them. Sora woke up from bed and said,"Was that exactly a dream?"


End file.
